


be mine

by mwestbelle



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Modern Era, Schmoop, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bucky is a hopeless romantic & Steve is a hapless romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	be mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anoneknewmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoneknewmoose/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [be mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787884) by [finesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesea/pseuds/finesea)



> anoneknewmoose was having a bad day and requested some secret romantic Bucky and V-Day schmoop for the boys. I hope this cheers you up, bb <3

Tony is halfway through the list of rare and expensive delicacies he'll be serving to Pepper on Friday when he frowns over at Steve. "You have a problem, Cap?"

"No! No, of course not." Steve silently orders himself to keep a better hold on his facial expressions; it can be difficult, especially deep into a monologue. "It just...seems a bit excessive, that's all."

"Excessive? I don't know the meaning of the word." Tony waves his hand at Steve, shaking his head. "Besides, it's _Valentine's_. If you don't go big, you go home alone."

"I guess."

"Don't you and the Tin Soldier have something special planned?" Tony's eyebrows are a clear challenge, and Steve feels awkward shrugging.

"Not really? I got him a card." He remembers colorful cards from back in his day; they never got to exchange them back then, and it seemed like a nice gesture to pick one up. Now he's not so sure. "You don't think that's enough?"

Tony gives him a flat look. "Maybe if you were in elementary school. You're playing in the big leagues now, Rogers. Step up your game."

The admonishment follows him the whole way home, perching on his shoulder as he rides the subway. _Step up your game._ Tony can get hyperbolic about things, but he seemed pretty serious about this. And of anyone Steve knows, Tony is...well, the _closest_ to resembling an average American citizen (knowing how much he would hate hearing that makes Steve smile). Maybe he's right. Maybe he ought to make some kind of grand gesture. It is the first time that he and Bucky will actually get to openly participate.

He resolves to figure out something really _special_ , something that will really knock Bucky's socks off. He gives himself permission to be excessive, take advantage of the salary SHIELD is paying him to go all out, show Bucky how much he means to him.

And then the 90-foot tall squid attacks Manhattan. And they end up giving an assist to the X-Men to shut down another one of Magneto's schemes, and there's just mounds and mounds of paperwork to deal with, and suddenly Steve is opening the door to his apartment with a sigh to find it lit by candlelight.

He drops his leather briefcase on the floor and quietly panics. The card he bought is still hidden inside a book on his nightstand, waiting to be signed, but he hasn't _prepared_. He hasn't done anything.

Guilt swirls in his gut; he's going to disappoint _Bucky_ on the day that's most important to show that he cares. This is the man that he's loved throughout the century, and all he has to offer is a simple paper card.

"That you?" Bucky calls from the kitchen. "If it's not you, you have five seconds to run before I'm coming out there with my Glock."

"It's me." Steve runs his hand over his hair. "It, uh, looks nice in here."

"Yeah?" Bucky leans out of the kitchen. He's wearing the 'Kiss the Cook' apron that Thor proudly bestowed on each of the Avengers and their associates at Christmas; he seemed to be under the impression that it was a traditional gift between compatriots and, well, he didn't exactly seem to be wrong. Steve usually takes full advantage of the apron's command, but right now he's busy willing a bouquet of roses to spontaneously appear in his hands. Or chocolates, a fancy knife, _something_ he could offer. "Go sit down, I'll be done in a second."

Steve's stomach drops even farther when he reaches the table. It's set neatly, lit by candles, with a tall vase with a single long-stemmed rose in the center. Steve didn't even know he owned a vase. He takes his usual seat and tries not to look at it.

Bucky emerges holding two plates, setting one at each place. "I found that deli we used to go to, y'know, next to where Mr. Logan used to live? And it's still open, so I got us sandwiches." He takes a seat across from Steve; he's ditched the apron. "Not the fanciest, I guess, but I get nostalgia points, right?"

"Christ." Steve wants to bury his face in his hands. Instead he pushes his hand through his hair again.

"What?" Bucky is frowning at him, and Steve feels like such a moron. "You don't like pastrami anymore?"

"No, pastrami is fine, I just--" Steve sighs. "I didn't get you anything."

Bucky picks up one of the chips on his plate and pops it into his mouth. "...yeah? So?"

"So, I wanted to show you how much I love you, and I failed. I didn't even get flowers." Steve waves at the table. "You did all _this_ , and I--Tony is flying in tuna from _Japan_ with a chef to make Pepper sushi, did you know that?" He can feel his cheeks getting hotter as he speaks, going red that must be obvious even in the candlelight.

"Steve, baby." Bucky knocks his foot against Steve's, stopping him in his tracks. He looks like he's holding back laughter. "First of all, I don't eat raw fish. Second...I hate to break this you, but you don't have a sentimental bone in your body." Steve opens his mouth to protest, but Bucky runs his foot up his ankle. "And I love that. Love that you're an action guy, you're always moving forward, working to make the world better. I don't need you to buy me flowers. I--" and now Bucky is the one blushing, "--I like this shit. Always have. So why don't you let me take care of that, and you can sit back, enjoy it, and give me a truly spectacular blowjob to show me how much you appreciate it?"

Steve opens his mouth, then closes it again. "That sounds fair."

"Damn straight it does." Bucky grabs another chip and points it at Steve. "This is fucking delicious _and_ nostalgic. It's an impressive dinner."

Once he's finished off his sandwich, which is, in fact, fucking delicious, Steve sips his beer. "I did get you a card."

Bucky grins over at him. "Such a sweetheart. What'd I do to deserve you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://villainsexuale.tumblr.com)!


End file.
